


Services Rendered

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but not very dubious), (so much anal sex), Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fellatio, Fisting, Knightux, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgy, Overstimulation, Renux, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bottom!Hux, gang-bang, indirect mentions of past child sexual abuse, one episode of felching, this story spans 7-8 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Armitage Hux lucks into being the sexual object used by the Knights of Ren for their gang-bangs. It's the best thing he's ever had, but things are understandably disrupted when Kylo replaces the original Ren. But as it turns out, Kylo lays claim to everything that belonged to that Ren, which includes Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ren
Comments: 98
Kudos: 304





	1. Render Unto Caesar That Which He is Due

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the Knights of Kylo Ren comics, so there are obvious gaps between this story and 'canon'. Nor is this story's version of the original Ren as pocked up and weird-looking. Also I seem to have forgotten a knight, so there's just five knights and a leader.

Hux was loitering at one of the officer's lounges when the Knights of Ren came in. He had to wonder who'd given them access. Or even directions. While casual dress was allowed, they were in their standard battle leathers. They looked ridiculously out of place. He scoffed.

They ordered drinks. Everyone tried not to stare at them. After the attention died down a little, Hux sauntered over. He wasn't intimidated (or actually he was, but he wasn't going to show it). "Have you tried the Lag Popper? It might be the best drink the ship offers."

The one closest to him was Lord Ren, the one in charge. He answered. "The best this ship offers isn't very good."

"How do you know that? You haven't sampled much."

"Sampling is for dilettantes." Ren looked Hux up and down like he was meat. "I take whatever I want. And when I want something, I take it all."

"Ah. A man with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove. Disappointing." Hux adopted an expression to match his words.

Ren gave him a cagey look. "Are you flirting … Colonel?" Hux was out of uniform, but he'd been recognized anyway.

Hux snorted softly. "Oblivious, too, I see."

Ren pulled his head back and turned to evaluate his drink. Then he looked at the other five with him. Curious faces peered at Hux, their helmets stacked next to them on the bar. Ren said slowly, "All six of us."

"Well, that escalated quickly. As you say, sampling is for dilettantes. Come with me now, then, before you say something off-putting."

"Off-putting?" Ren laughed. "You're so desperate for it you're practically gaping." But he followed.

Hux led them to a set of empty barracks quarters – two bunks on one side, two on the other. Ren immediately folded away the upper bunks. "Strip," he ordered.

"No foreplay?"

"You want this or not?"

"Do you have lube?"

"We have something." He reached out and tugged at Hux's shirt. One of the other knights sniggered. Two of them stood near the door. There was no escape now. He was trapped here with six violent men and the hope that what he had to offer was what they wanted.

"Want me to do it?" one of those further in the narrow room asked.

"No. He's going to do it himself, because he wants it that bad. I can sense it. Then we're going to fuck his ass, one after another, until he's leaking out cum all the way down his leg and into his boot." In a husky voice, he added, "That's what he wants."

Hux's lips were parted. It was – what he wanted. He could barely believe he was going to get it with so little communication or cost. He took off his shirt, undershirt, and belt, laying them at the end of the bed. Then he unfastened his pants and lowered them. He wasn't taking off his boots, or his pants entirely. He'd have to leave here at some point, after all.

"Yeah, that's good." Ren said, turning him and shoving him down so he had to catch himself on the mattress with his extended arms. Ren pulled down Hux's underwear. "Give me the goop."

His legs were kicked apart as far as they'd go and a rough hand caressed the crack of his ass in such a familiar, possessive way that he shivered. Another knight handed over whatever Ren had asked for. The next time he was touched, the hand was slicked. Ren breached him with a slippery thumb without preamble. Hux made a surprised noise.

"Oh yeah," Ren said. "I want to hear everything you have to say. Squawk, whine, bitch, grunt, _moan_ for me. Gimme a fucking lecture if you want. I want to hear how your voice changes with my dick inside you. And if we get tired of hearing you, we'll put your mouth to work warming up whoever is next in line. We'll just keep working around the circle until we're all done with you. Every one of us."

While he was talking, he was wallowing his thumb back and forth, in an arc, tugging to one side and the other, opening Hux up and slicking him thoroughly. It was no surprise when the thumb pulled away and was replaced immediately by the hot, wet head of Ren's dick.

"Ah!" Hux said as the man pushed in about halfway, then pulled back and forth in shallow thrusts. He was big – not the biggest Hux had had, but big enough. "Ah! Ah, ahhhh." He ended on an appreciative croon.

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear. I like seeing your pink little asshole, stretched red around my dick." Hux could feel the man's fingers tracing his stretched asshole, either slicking it further or just playing with it. "Let's get you warmed up and open."

"How does he feel?" murmured one of the others.

"Hot. Tight. Little dry still." He pressed all the way in and Hux gave a gasping grunt. "Clean." He thrust into him slow and steady, the drag of skin and regular motion giving Hux a chance to catch his breath and ease into it. The man stroked a hand down his spine. "Look at how pale his skin is. It's smooth, too. Such a soft little thing."

Hux made a snort. "Are you going to insult me the entire time?"

The man chuckled. "I might. You're not going to be able to do anything about it if I do." He ran his hand up the back of Hux's head, mussing his hair. "No, you belong to us for now. Just a hot piece of ass for us to blow our loads in." He stroked Hux's side on the way back, then patted his hip. To Hux's surprise, he pulled out. "I think he's opened up enough. You want some?"

"Oh yeah," a deeper voice rumbled. "First dibs, fuck yeah." Fingers hooked inside him, prodding and less sensitive than Ren had been. They were wet, though, and so was the dick that breached him only seconds after the fingers withdrew. The guy growled and snarled, sinking in all the way. His hands curled around Hux's hips, gripping hard. Then he got to work.

He fucked hard and fast, drilling, plowing, and ramming home. His hips smacked Hux's cheeks, making a rude slapping noise. He grunted and growled most of the way through, yanking Hux onto his dick hard enough to easily force sounds out of Hux.

Hux clung to the bed, roughly hammered, too much stimulation to do anything with, really. He called out with every thrust, a string of inarticulate grunts and wheezes. He didn't know if he'd ever had as athletic a partner. The knight impossibly sped up further as he reached his peak, grinding Hux into the mattress with his last two slower and harder thrusts. Hux could feel the base of the man's cock throbbing at his entrance as the man came.

The knight caught his breath for a few moments, then pulled out. He gave Hux a whap on the buttock before a replacement stepped between his legs. Fingers probed him again. This one took his time about it, though.

The knight who had just finished fucking him said, "You see it? You see my come in there?"

"Yeah." The one currently ringing Hux's asshole sounded amused. "I see it. Globby little spunk."

"It's not little. I put a whole load in him. First load."

"First load, yeah. Got him warmed up." The fingers pumped in and out, three of them, Hux suspected. He moaned into the mattress. "Oh yeah," the man crooned at him. The fingers pulled out and a cock pressed against him – thick and heavy. Hux whined and breathed out heavily. He canted his hips up, presenting himself.

The man pushed into him and he was as big as Hux had suspected from the tip of him. He was short, though, but the width stretched him even after he'd had three thick fingers in him. Hux shifted and squirmed. The rim of his ass burned.

"Oh yeah, tight alright." The man pulled out. Hux panted. More lube was applied and he was entered again. It was just as big, but it didn't burn. "Oh yeah. Mmm." He was fucked slowly, accompanied by as many noises from the knight as Hux made. Another of the knights climbed on the bed next to him. He petted Hux's back, then his side, then reached under him for his cock.

Hux made a startled noise. Not that it was off-limits or unusual to be handled, but it wasn't strictly necessary when bottoming unconditionally to strangers. He'd assumed there would be no interest in his pleasure.

"How is he?" the knight fucking him asked.

"Little chubby. I don't think you're doing it for him."

The knight laughed. "I'm not doing it for _him_."

"Oh, I know." The hand left Hux's cock and went back to petting his back. It played with his ass as he was getting fucked – the pace had picked up a little – and then … he wasn't sure what was happening. He looked over his shoulder to see that the knight who'd been petting him was now petting and even kissing the one fucking him. A moment later, that one threw a leg over his back to straddle him so he was facing the man fucking him, as they continued to kiss.

He, Hux, was an accessory. He was the sleeve the knight was fucking while his real lover made out with him. The knight straddling him opened his pants and stroked himself (as best Hux could feel – the knight fucking him kept both hands on Hux's hips most of the time). They made out messily. The fucking was getting harder and a little faster now. Hux's sounds were secondary to those the pair on top of him made, but with a cock that big around inside himself, he couldn't be silent.

It was hard to tell what was happening on top of him, but he felt it when the jiggling motions of the one straddling him intensified, followed by stripes of hot come spurting across the top of his ass. The knight fucking him murmured, "Oh, yeah, baby. Fuck. Let me taste that. Mmm."

Kissing resumed. Come slid down his ass cheeks and gave a wet squelching noise to their coupling. That big, plug-shaped cock reamed him out and abruptly spasmed inside him. The knight's breath stuttered and his hips stopped, then he thrust a few more times. "Are you coming?" asked the one straddling him. "Oh, you're coming. Fill him up. Little fucker. Wreck him." They kissed noisily. The fat cock slid out of him.

Hux panted against the mattress, fists balled in it. He _was_ gaping now. He had to be. And this was only half of them. The one who'd been straddling him dismounted and played with his asshole. "You could almost get a fist in here."

"Don't break him," Ren said, unconcerned. "Let me see how he is." The other moved aside and without warning, Ren filled him again. Even though Hux was loose, he still groaned. Ren purred, "Oh, I like it when they're sloppy." He thrust in and out, working two loads of come into Hux's insides and another smeared further over his cheeks. "Fuck yeah."

Ren learned forward and reached under him, caressing Hux's cock with practiced ease. Hux groaned again and shivered. The hand stroked him, arousing him and not just assessing his state. He felt himself stiffen. He whimpered. It felt like his eyes were going to roll up in his head and he'd come in seconds.

Ren let go and pulled out. "Oh, that's good. He's enjoying it. He's ready." Hux whimpered more sharply in the absence, but he didn't last long. His hole was filled almost immediately by another. No fingers this time and no more preamble than any of the others. The new knight was impatient for his turn, though once inside him and after a few exploratory thrusts, he paused to run big hands over Hux's back and circle his narrow waist.

"He's such a tiny thing," the man growled.

Ren moved on the mattress next to him. He offered Hux two fingers. Hux accepted them eagerly, entirely lost in the moment, in subspace. He sucked greedily as the other knight began to fuck him. He could taste himself and probably the combined ejaculate of the other two on Ren's hand. It only made him suck harder.

"Can I?" asked another voice.

Ren pulled his fingers away. "Sure. Over there. He's gone. He'll suck anything."

Hux whined at this characterization, thinking he needed to argue it, but then the new knight was pulling his hair to reposition him, putting his face into the man's crotch. The one fucking him slowed a little, but otherwise didn't miss a stroke. A dick was shoved into Hux's mouth and he sucked gamely.

A moment later, he felt Ren's hand on his cock again and it had to be Ren's because it was skilled and careful. Hux was entirely hard now. He felt like he was on fire inside, like the edge of orgasm but it wasn't intensifying. He was being used. He was nearly gagging on cock while being filled from behind. A couple of the other knights were laughingly discussing how eager he was. He was moaning uncontrollably when he could find the air for it. The only thing keeping him from choking entirely was the hand twisted in his hair, bobbing him up and down on the hard shaft.

Ren stopped, and a moment later he felt the man in his ass come, spending inside him. Hux shook, his whole body vibrating with want. He was pulled off the blow job and that knight took the place of the other behind him. He couldn't keep track of all the hand-offs. It just felt like he would be fucked into oblivion. He was nearly there already.

The man plunged into him, hard and fast and laughing at how wet and sloppy he was. Come was already running down his thighs, and in a few seconds there was more from this new knight, who'd already been nearly there from the fellatio.

Hux couldn't remember if he'd done all six. He was keening into the mattress quietly, his dick aching, his balls tight. It felt like just anything could put him over the edge. Then Ren stepped behind him and slid inside so easily it was obscene. Hux cried out, trembling all over.

Not thrusting, Ren leaned over him, cupping Hux's cheeks with his loins and pressing him chest to Hux's back. He was a tall man, and broad. He whispered in Hux's ear. "You've been enjoying this outing, haven't you? I can feel it. Did you know that? I have enough of the Force for that." He wrapped a muscular arm under Hux and lifted him, so he was still impaled on Ren's dick, but was now half-standing.

Ren continued, "I can feel it when each of my knights comes. I can feel it when you come. You're so close right now." He chuckled. His other hand drifted down and wrapped around Hux's cock. Hux gasped, throwing his head back. He'd expected to just spurt right then at the touch. He made a long, inarticulate begging sound.

Ren shifted the arm wrapped around him so he had hold of the front of Hux's throat. "There, there," he murmured, hot breath stirring Hux's hair. The hand stroked him slowly, so slowly. Hux whimpered. Tears spilled and ran down his cheeks. His trembling was becoming shaking. Ren rolled his hips, cock shifting inside Hux's thoroughly-used hole. Come was dripping from his ass, running down both sides of his legs.

He heard Ren's breath catch and a moment later, a dull throb at his butthole, along with a twitch of the man's hips. Ren squeezed Hux's cock in two swift, purposeful jerks and Hux came. He arched back against the man holding him, his come shooting forward and splattering the wall, just as the last load was pumped inside him.

Ren laughed, a low, guttural sound. He caressed Hux's throat. Hux felt barely conscious. He was boneless, unable to move. His breath came in irregular gasps. He felt like he was still coming. Somehow.

Ren pulled out of him. There was some conversation, but comprehending the words seemed beyond him at the moment. He was lowered back to the bed, to the side on a clean part. His underwear and then his pants were pulled up.

The knights filed out, but Ren stayed to the last. He took Hux by the chin and turned him to face him. His eyes were intense. Hux, who was no stranger to the mental applications of the Force, felt as if something like that were happening. But it wasn't a probe. It was just drawing his attention. Ren said, "This was fun. You want this again sometime? You know how to find us."

He let go, letting Hux slip back into fugue. Ren stood and surveyed Hux for a bit. But Hux didn't know him, didn't want him there. He wanted to be alone to pull himself back together, to relive what had just happened to him. He'd never had anything so sexual, so complete, so mind-blowing. He feared it had ruined him for anyone else.

Ren chuckled and left, the door whisking shut behind him. Hux rolled over and sobbed into the mattress, desperate for the emotional release and not at all sorry about the way the evening had gone. This had been fantastic.


	2. Surprise Fisting

Hux knew the Knights of Ren were berthed somewhere on the ship. They were between missions and aboard at the moment. He'd verified it. He contacted the operator, described who he wanted, and waited. The line was connected shortly.

The rasping voice on the other end wasn't welcoming. "What do you want?"

"Um, this is Hux."

"So?"

"We … met before …" He was beginning to think he should have approached them in person. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure they would even recognize his name. Maybe they'd only known his rank.

There was noise in the background, indistinct for the most part. The person he was speaking to's voice changed slightly to more relaxed, and seemed pitched to respond to whoever was there with them. "Oh, that's him? The one we-" He must have turned back to the comm pickup. "The one we had business with?"

"Yes, exactly," Hux said. This was not a secure line. The operator could still be listening in. While what he was doing wasn't illegal, it would certainly stir gossip about his proclivities. Bending over for people wasn't considered a good character trait, despite the obvious fact that _someone_ did it in a majority of encounters. "I want to discuss another transaction."

There was a long pause. "Sounds good. We need to talk about it in person. Where can we meet?"

They arrived at his quarters a half hour later. Once all six of them were crowded inside, Hux found himself tongue-tied. He managed to get out, "Good. You're here. Yes." He swallowed nervously. He'd dressed in sleepwear and he hoped they actually intended to do this now rather than literally talk about it and set something up later. Or, just, anything that might complicate things, like talking.

Ren snorted in derision after the silence wore on too long into awkwardness. "Take him." The knights moved forward and grabbed him by the upper arms, lifting him bodily from the floor. Hux yelped and swung his feet, but it didn't make a difference. They carried him into the adjoining sleeping room, dumping him on the bed face-up. In moments, they'd stripped him naked and pinned him to the mattress. His rump was moved to the edge.

Two of the knights picked up his feet, bending his knees and pulling his legs apart. Ren moved into the space so opened. He crouched and licked the inside of Hux's thigh. "Cleaned up for us, did you?" he hummed. "You smell nice." His slicked fingers were already probing at Hux's hole. Hux's breaths came out shivery with want. This was exactly what he wanted – not to have to make decisions. Just to be fucked, hard and relentlessly, rendered brainless with desire and fulfillment.

Ren bit the inside of his thigh hard, two fingers sliding into him at the same time. Hux called out. The bite continued. The fingers pumped in and out. The knights pressed his arms to the mattress as Hux struggled. One of the others held his foot, but the other one cruelly tickled him. Hux yelled, letting himself buck violently. He could strain against them all he wanted. They had him and they weren't letting go until every one of them had had their way with him.

Ren let go with his mouth, but kept pumping – three fingers now. He leaned up and licked a stripe along Hux's dick, giving the briefest suckle to his tip. That was surprising – giving head was usually the province of the fucked, not the one doing the fucking. But Ren didn't linger enough to count for anything. He straightened, fingers still buried in Hux's body and curling inside him, exploring. Hux shuddered.

"Give him something to keep his mouth busy," Ren said. One of the knights holding his foot lazily tickled it. Hux twitched and jerked, but didn't complain. In a few seconds, he couldn't. He was moved to the edge of the bed and his head twisted to the side. A cock was slid into his mouth, filling him immediately. This one was longer than most. He moaned around the shaft, feeling his hair being pulled to keep him in place. Hands still pressed him down.

Ren smoothly replaced his fingers with his cock, lubing and fucking him in a leisurely manner. "Yes," Ren said, "this is what he called us here for. Feel that? He's liking it. Choke him with that." The cock in his mouth was pushed in further. He nearly gagged, breathing desperately around it and thrilling to the feeling of being used. Tears welled out of his eyes. The hand in his hair him back and forth, letting him breathe and then cutting him off from air.

All the while he was being fucked in his ass and his cock handled expertly by Ren's hand. It was too much. Even the occasional tickle to his foot was arousing. The stimulation was everywhere. He'd wanted this to last – and it was lasting far longer than any single partner was likely to have bothered – but he felt his orgasm rushing over him already.

He tried to sob or object, but the knight with his head had switched to mouth-fucking him roughly, as though ready to come any moment himself. Ren was squeezing the head of Hux's cock in quick, practiced motions, sliding and milking him. There was no stopping the orgasm that was on its way. The knight in his mouth came before he did, pumping come down his throat, forcing him to swallow or gag. But it was only seconds after that when Hux came himself, spurting over his belly and chest.

"Ahhh," Ren crooned. "That was easy." Hux swallowed several times and looked around, confused and disappointed. Ren pulled out, laughing. "Don't look so lost, pup. We're not done with you. We just needed to get that out of the way so you'd last for the rest."

"The rest?"

Ren switched with one of those who'd been holding his foot. "Fuck him."

It was the big one, or at least his dick was thick. Hux let his head fall back and his eyes glaze over as the big cock stretched him. It was good, but he was so spent that he rested even as his body was jogged and joggled with the man's shallow thrusts.

Ren let his leg dangle and moved around to taste his come. "Mm. This is good." Several others tasted as well. "Give him some more." Ren gestured at Hux's head and another lined up to take his mouth. He felt the knight at his ass come inside him and then trade off with another so he was empty only a moment. The next up was the jackhammer fucker – the first one he'd had before, the one who'd been so busy at it as to put some mechanical devices to shame.

It was hard to do any justice for the cock put in his mouth while he was being used so vigorously, but he did his best. He could feel Ren's hand stroking his cock again with long, slow strokes at odds with the rapid slapping of his ass. He did what he could, slurping and licking. He felt it when the jackhammer, too, emptied into him. At that, the one he'd been blowing went between his legs and finished inside him. Hux whimpered, wondering how long they would make use of him.

He was dazedly trying to count. He was pretty sure he'd done most of them. There was only one more and then Ren. But now it was Ren working on him, or at least using his hand. He pumped idly at Hux's hole with three fingers, his other hand still caressing his cock. Then it was four fingers. Hux gasped and whined, arching enough that the other knights tightened their grip on him.

Ren said, "I'm going to get my whole fist in here before we're done with you."

Hux raised his head. "What?"

"I'm going to wreck you," Ren promised with a grin. "I'm going to make you come so hard it makes me pop, too." The four fingers twisted, back and forth, opening him. Hux thought he should object, but he was beyond that. He threw his head back, feeling empty and gaping for the moment Ren pulled his hand out. He replaced it with his cock, which felt too small in comparison. "Oh, yeah," Ren purred. "So open. I like it when their body begs like this." He stroked Hux's cock in time with his thrusts and there was no question Hux would come again, and soon.

He'd never come twice in a session. He hadn't even known he was capable of it. He hadn't known he was capable of taking a big man's fist and he still wasn't sure it would happen. The last knight he hadn't serviced presented his cock to Hux's lips. "Suck me." Hux opened obligingly, letting the heavy shaft glide over his tongue and stretch his lips.

When he was fully engaged in the blow job, Ren switched back to using his hand on Hux's hole, starting with four fingers immediately. "I can see everyone's loads in here," he said. "So slippery, gloppy. He's full of us." He was full of Ren's hand at the moment. It felt like he was being stretched to the breaking point. His legs jerked and pulled against those holding him in place. Ren's other hand was still on his cock, stroking and fondling to give him stimulation, but not enough to get him off right away.

Hux moaned around the dick in his mouth. He was crying again, snuffling and trying not to gag. The mouth-fucker was pitiless. He was thrusting, fucking his face, and making it impossible to control when he'd be allowed to breathe and when he couldn't. The lack of control – Hux had none whatsoever. He was still pinned to the bed. One of his feet was being massaged.

Ren was now working his entire fist inside Hux's body. He knew it. He could feel it. Hux keened and tried to writhe. The face-fucker wisely pulled back, using one hand to jerk himself off in Hux's face, smearing his cheek with saliva and precome. The other held him by his hair. Hux couldn't get away from it. He couldn't get away from anything. The hand, fist, it was inside him now, with Ren's wrist offering him some tiny relief in being smaller in diameter than knuckles and palm.

Hux tried to rise and he did manage to lift his hips, but all he was doing was inadvertently fucking himself on Ren's forearm. He screamed. He cursed. He fought. They pinned him to the mattress and Ren began stroking him furiously. His fist turned slowly, gloriously, inside Hux, pressing against every part of his insides at once. The one jerking off in his face spattered him with spunk – over his nose, his lips, and his neck. Hux licked his lips and opened his mouth, pausing his struggles just long enough for the face-fucker to offer him his cock so Hux could suck the last of his spend from him.

When he was done, he felt himself pass the point of no return. Ren was pulling his fist out and replacing it with his cock. Wet, slimy hands gripped his hips as he slammed home. Ren's orgasm was simultaneous with Hux's, punctuated by a harsh grunt from the big man. Hux sobbed in abandon, letting his hips buck as he fucked himself on Ren's cock. The orgasm convulsed him in twitches for what felt like long minutes, with Ren seated within him, throbbing, the entire time. Hux finally collapsed.

Ren pulled out. "Would you look at that," Ren said admiringly, his voice thick with torpor. "Look at how beautiful that is." Two careful fingers manipulated his ass, parting his cheeks for any interested viewers. Several of the knights were looking, inspecting the results of their work.

"He's so loose," one of them laughed.

"I wouldn't mind fucking him again," said one of the others.

Hux shuddered at the idea, revulsion riding up with apprehension. He'd been used so hard – he was tired, he was spent, he'd come twice, he worried his own appetite for this extreme play might have damaged him. He truly was wrecked. Some flicker of hope was in his mind that Ren could feel his emotions.

"No," Ren said slowly as he stopped touching his abused asshole. "I want him to call us back a few more times. Then we'll get to fuck him all we want." He patted Hux's limp thigh. "A little anticipation is a good thing." Ren's thumb pressed over the place he'd bitten much earlier and the pain made Hux flinch. "He knows how to find us."

They left.


	3. Kylo is a Dumb Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gets better later.

Finding a discreet, skilled group of a half dozen fit, dangerous men who were all willing to plow you (but were respectful of your limits even beyond your own understanding of them) was not the sort of thing Hux had thought would happen in his life. Not even once. It was frustrating, because now that he'd had them, he didn't want anyone else. He doubted any single person was going to satisfy him again. He truly had been ruined. Even masturbation seemed diminished and he could only get himself off after long periods of not touching himself.

He saw the knights only a few times more on the precious, occasional periods when their erratic schedule lined up with his infrequent downtime. The release from their sessions was one of the few things that made his stressful life worthwhile, so it was all the more a blow when he heard _Kylo_ Ren was the new master of the knights and Ren – the Ren Hux had known – was dead.

This new master was a stranger to him. He was a much younger man and volatile, with a chip on his shoulder far larger than the original Ren's had been. The knights didn't reach out to Hux and likewise, Hux didn't to them. Disappointed (and sexually frustrated) as he was, he adjusted and continued with his duty.

It wasn't until he and Kylo were briefly stranded on a remote planet that he began to entertain thoughts that all was not necessarily confined to the past or to fantasy. Kylo had saved his life, though he'd denied it. And Hux had not taken Kylo's, though he'd had the opportunity. It was the barest of truces, but it fueled fantasies for Hux. Erotic daydreams aside, he still wasn't willing to risk his professional relationship (or his life) by propositioning Kylo.

It turned out he didn't have to.

Irately, Hux told him, "There are three in the medbay and two troopers are dead. This has to stop!"

Kylo turned his helmeted head toward his knights. They were assembled in a conference room where Hux had summoned them for a dressing down for the casualties they'd inflicted in their last training session. Kylo said, "They were dead?"

The knight he was looking to responded, "They were alive when they went to the medbay."

"They were _maimed_ ," Hux said through clenched teeth. "We do not rehabilitate maimed stormtroopers. You might as well have killed them. You destroyed assets!"

"Kill them next time, then," Kylo said carelessly, and this was exactly why Hux was so wary of him.

" _Next time_ ," Hux said, "vent your frustrations on a practice droid! We have simulations where the hologram will make them look like living beings. Use them! Find some other outlet for your bloodlusts!" There were other lusts they were likely overdue in sating. Hux's thoughts flashed to being hammered by the knight who was always the most energetic at it, but it was a passing thought and a useless one. That period was gone.

"What?" Kylo's head had snapped back around to him.

He was a telepath, sure, Hux knew that. But again, it had been a passing thought. Only Snoke was _that_ good a telepath. Kylo hadn't even been focused on him. He couldn't have just casually picked that up. Hux said, "Your next mission. If you want to kill someone in the flesh, make sure it's one of those primitives on some backwater-"

"That's not what you were thinking of." Kylo took a step closer, cocking his head and half-lifting one hand.

Hux swallowed and barely kept himself from retreating. It wouldn't do any good anyway. "You're not to read my thoughts," he said uncertainly. Clearly, he had misjudged Kylo's power.

"Then stop me. You thought something. Something else. Not about the next mission. Something in the past."

"No. It doesn't involve you." He could already feel the creeping mental itch of mind-reading, or maybe that was just his imagination. He had been thinking of something. Lust. Yearning. All of them right here in a room together for the first time ever in the years since Ren had been killed. And maybe they were just as frustrated as he was. Of course, his dirty, sex-starved mind had gone there.

Hux bared his teeth, imagining instead that he would pull his blaster and shoot Kylo, or stab him. He imagined Kylo bleeding out and Hux explaining to Snoke that Kylo had violated him and Hux thereby getting away with murder. (Even though non-consensual mind-reading or other Force use wasn't against any rule, as Snoke himself had illustrated. Hux would more likely be gutted or shredded for harming Snoke's apprentice.)

He imagined those dire ends, but Kylo had obviously already seen what he needed. After a long pause, Kylo's head swiveled to his knights. Several of them moved uneasily. Hux felt a vicious vindication as he realized they'd never mentioned to their boss the multiple, elaborate gang-bangs they'd had with one of his closest co-workers. It was definitely the sort of thing they _should_ have told him about.

"He had you," Kylo said, amazed, turning back to him. "They all had you. You took … all of them."

"That's none of your business. Things are different now. You are not … Ren."

Kylo reached up and took off his helmet. "No, I'm not." He was more handsome, for one thing, but Hux tried to ignore that. Without taking his eyes off Hux, he said to his knights, "Lock the door."

"What?" Hux squawked. His mouth was dry. Was this … What was about to happen? Kylo grabbed his shoulder and shoved him down over the conference table, removing all doubt of his intentions. Hux's mind flashed back to being shoved over the bunk after the first time he'd met them in the bar. "You … You can't …"

Kylo pinned him to the table with his hip and stripped off his gloves, dropping them next to his discarded helmet. He reached around Hux's front and released pressure just enough to find the clasps to his jodhpurs.

"I-"

"Shut up," Kylo said, pulling his pants open and down. "Ren didn't have anything that isn't mine now. Not even his name." He stripped down Hux's underwear as well. Hux shuddered. There was nothing he could do. His fingers curled against the hard table. He looked up at the knights, who were watching silently. Hux hadn't asked for this. He hadn't called them. It was just happening to him anyway – one stray thought and here he was, exposed and powerless.

"Lube," Kylo called. One of them produced it, though, and Hux blinked in disbelief that they'd been carrying that all this time just in case the opportunity came up again. Because he was pretty sure they'd never pulled off what they'd done with him with anyone else. Kylo adjusted his own clothing, still using his hip to pin Hux to the table as though he were concerned Hux might make a break for it if he didn't. Lube squelched out of the tube and then was slicked into his crack. Hux panted. He wasn't interested in _running_. Instead, he tried to spread his legs to make clear his submission and cooperation, but his half-lowered pants made it difficult.

Kylo probed him, roughly at first, then more gently. More lube. He spread it copiously. "You've been dreaming about this for years." And Hux had been, off and on, since the original Ren had died. Kylo chuckled. "You know I've never fucked anyone?"

"What?" Hux jerked in alarm, trying to rise. Maybe he did need to run. The idea that he was about to be taken by someone who had no idea what they were doing was unacceptable. The other Ren had been so careful with him. Admittedly, this one seemed to understand the basics, but Hux could get hurt-

He was shoved back down, held in place while Kylo opened his own pants. Kylo growled, "Shut up and take it. It's not that complicated. Guide me through it." The wet head of his cock slipped between Hux's cheeks. It was not small. He tried to look back over his shoulder to see what was about to be forced in him, but Kylo pushed him down harder, knocking the breath out of him. "You took Ren's fist. You can take this."

Well, yes, but that was after a lot of stretching. The various times the knights had fucked him spooled through Hux's mind on fast-forward, trying to imagine how he was supposed to summarize everything to some kriffing virgin who had him bent over and lubed up in the very conference room he used for morning briefings. He felt the pressure begin to build against his sphincter.

"Ah!," he called out, fingers scrabbling reflexively against the smooth surface again. Kylo held him down with one hand. The other was occupied guiding himself into Hux's body. Hux felt the spongy head breach him and he knew – he'd never had a bigger dick inside of him. It was bigger even than the stout cock of the best-endowed of the knights, and way longer. Kylo's hips were at least a hand-span from his ass-cheeks and he was already penetrating him.

Hux lost what shred of decorum he had and keened. His legs shook as he tried to accept this intrusion. His times with the knights had made him shameless about this, stripping away any propriety when he was fucked. He was an animal and right now he was an animal being forced open. He whimpered as Kylo stopped pushing forward and pulled back, then forward, in the shallowest thrust. Hux huffed and gasped, moving his hips in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. If the table hadn't been holding him up, he'd have collapsed.

Kylo pulled out entirely, lubed them both thoroughly, and put him through it all again. Hux called out loudly enough that the sound echoed around the room as most of Kylo Ren's length sank into his body. Kylo groaned in pleasure and cursed quietly. The fingers on the hand on Hux's back curled into the fabric of his tunic, gripping. Kylo said, "This is so good. Kriff. Why is this so good?"

"Just fuck me, you monster," Hux ground out. He didn't want some existential wonderment about the glories of his ass. He just wanted it reamed out and dripping come from the largest cock he'd ever had in him.

"As you command, General." Kylo started giving him genuine action, that enormous cock sliding deeper and deeper inside him with each thrust. Kylo's free hand cupped his hip, holding him steady as he fucked him harder and faster. He bottomed out to Hux's helpless gasps. His legs jerked and kicked feebly, uselessly on either side of Kylo's thighs. Kylo used the grip on his tunic and hip to jerk him back into each thrust, slapping their bodies together at an increasing pace. He could feel the seams of Kylo's pants imprinting into his cheeks.

Kylo groaned, but he didn't make as much noise as Hux did. Even breathless and choked up, Hux called and cried out. His whole body was tingling in waves that synced with Kylo's movements. He felt it when Kylo came, the powerful throbbing against his rim coming after a culmination of faster and more savage thrusts. Then they faltered.

Hux mewled softly in want. He hadn't gotten off. Almost no attention had been given to his needs. Was this how it was to be now? Even if so, for _that_ cock, he might do it. Kylo released his grip on the tunic and pulled out, leaving such an empty feeling behind that Hux sniffled. His ass spasmed painfully at the abrupt departure. He pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the table and panted, still shivering.

"Fuck him if you wish to," Kylo said. He pulled out a chair and fell into it, breathing hard. Hux looked over to him in distress. He was just being abandoned. The old Ren wouldn't have done that. Kylo's cock was still out. Even half-hard as it was now and shiny with lube, it was huge.

"Don't compare me to him," Kylo said irritably. "I'm _not_ him and you hardly knew him outside of him fucking you four or five times."

"You're right," Hux shot back. "You're _not_ him and you hardly compare." By now, he should have been so insensible he couldn't think, much less speak. Instead, here he was fully cognizant and getting more wound up by the second.

"Better that way," Kylo muttered. Hux couldn't tell if he was responding to his words or thoughts. Either way, he was distracted as one of the knights shoved their cock up Hux's ass in an attempt to be rough and possibly, to distract him from insulting their master. Given how loose Hux was, it felt good rather than shocking. Hux made an appreciative croon in Kylo's direction, for once more staged and less authentic. Kylo rolled his eyes.

The knights took their turns. They were quiet, obviously unfamiliar with how they should behave with their new master. Kylo pushed his chair next to the table and rested an elbow on it, watching Hux and stroking himself idly. When the knight fucking him was most engaged, Kylo would lick his lips, pant, and seemed to struggle to stay focused. Hux met his eyes, staring at him when his gaze wasn't too glazed from being fucked. He hadn't made any effort to touch himself, nor had the knights touched him aside from what they needed for themselves.

When the last one was done, their spend was dripping down his legs. Hux shut his eyes. It was worth it anyway. The knights had plowed him well. His cock, trapped under the table, was rock hard and likely would be for some time. He wondered how long he'd torture himself by not relieving that.

Kylo told the knights. "Bring him to me."

Hux's eyes snapped open as he was hauled up from the table. He was lifted at a gesture from Kylo, who was still sitting in the conference room chair. Kylo's fully erect cock bobbed against his belly, coming an obscene length up his body. Hux's legs were still confined by his pants. He was jack-knifed, feet lifted, head still upright, butt lower-most. He dripped come from his probably gaping asshole, which was lowered onto Kylo's cock for round two.

Hux's breathing sped up. He put a hand to his own cock, stroking it slightly to give himself some distraction as he was pushed down on that enormous thing. His eyes rolled up into his head and he let his head loll back. Kylo still felt huge, even though the entire thick length of him slid inside of Hux's tortured body without resistance. The pants that joined his ankles were looped over Kylo's shoulders. For a moment, he was poised on the man's lap, supported by two knights who'd put him there.

"Mm," Kylo hummed. "How does _this_ compare?"

"It doesn't." He wanted that to mean Kylo was insufficient, but the only time he'd been stretched this much was with Ren's fist and even that hadn't been so deep inside him.

"Your thoughts betray you. Tell me you hate this and I'll stop." Kylo flexed his hips up and down. The pressure was so delicious he wanted to scream.

Instead, he made a stifled scoffing noise that bled off into an undignified, stuttering whimper as Kylo pushed his thighs up and down, fucking him slowly. Hux wanted to gripe, but he was beyond it now. He gave up, surrendering, and let himself be blissfully suspended in subspace, adrift in helpless, involuntary, guiltless ecstasy. Kylo could (and would) do whatever he wanted with him, as it had been from the beginning of this.

Kylo rose, somehow, either with his own beastly strength or that of the Force. Either way, Hux found himself on his back on the conference table with Kylo leaned over him. After some adjustments, he started fucking him in that position. Hux tried to pull together enough brain cells to stroke himself. Kylo batted his hand away and took over, going through a variety of options with his hand until he settled on what Hux enjoyed the most.

He was nearly folded in two with his calves against Kylo's shoulders and his thighs pressed against his torso. Hux's hands rested on Kylo's muscular forearms. He called out constantly, some of his sounds being more like a yell as Kylo thrust into him hard and relentless. The huge cock squelched in all the accumulated come and lube of six ejaculations. The skilled hand of the telepath was stroking him exactly as much as he needed to keep him teetering on the edge of release. He screamed when he was finally allowed to come, spurting across himself just as Kylo came inside him for a second time.

"Ha," Kylo said like he'd proven something, once he regained his breath.

"Leave. Leave," Hux said feebly. He rolled to his side on the table and pulled up his legs after the man had pulled out and withdrawn a step. Kylo touched his flank. "I said LEAVE!" Hux screamed at him, but this time in rage and not pleasure. His voice broke and Kylo retreated a step further.

Kylo quickly tucked himself away and shot an unsettled look to his knights as though asking them what to do. Hux panted and relaxed back on the table. Maybe he'd overreacted. Kylo was, after all, a kriffing virgin. Or had been. "Go away," he said more calmly.

They left.


	4. Kylo Gets Better

The knights and Hux were even less regular partners than he'd been when Ren was around. Hux was frightfully busy with getting Starkiller Base online and Kylo was running about the galaxy looking for clues to Luke Skywalker's location. They saw each other rarely and when they did, there was always a charged tension between them.

Kylo followed Hux to his office one afternoon to continue an argument about the budget for the TIE Silencers he wanted. He had the prototype, but Hux consider Kylo's flying of it to be representative of how it would handle for regular pilots. He didn't want to spare the resources to develop an entire wing of them without being sure. A small test run had been the compromise Snoke had agreed to, but if Kylo could change Hux's mind, then more (or at least a larger run) would be an option.

"No! It's final," Hux said as they entered the office. "Nothing is going to change my mind!"

"Nothing?" Kylo snarled.

"Nothing!"

Kylo stared at him. Hux stared back from where he'd stopped at the corner of his desk. There was nothing this infuriating, short-sighted man could give him that would make up for the loss of productivity that would come from splitting off an engineering team, trainers, and other resources needed to manage the Silencers as a primary combat vehicle. The overall plan for galactic conquest simply didn't have the time, not when they had a perfectly serviceable model TIE that everyone already knew how to fly. For now, only Kylo and a few select aces would be issued Silencers, and not even Kylo Ren's fat cock up Hux's ass would change that, though it had been most of a year since he'd had it.

"Hm?" Kylo hummed with a faint loft of his brows.

Hux felt his cheeks heat. He hadn't meant to think that. "Well, it's true." It had been so long he'd finally been able to consistently get himself off with his hand again.

"Fine." Kylo said. He took Hux's shoulder and pushed him over the desk.

"What? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Right now? I said no!"

Kylo stopped, his fingers hooked into the waist band of Hux's pants. "What?"

"I said it wouldn't make a difference. You're not getting a credit more, not a single extra person allocated. No matter what you do to me!"

"And I said fine." Kylo released the clasps and pulled down, baring Hux's ass to the cool air.

"You'll … You'll, um, I'll …" Kylo was going to fuck him anyway, even if it didn't profit him in some way? Hux was the one who was horny, not Kylo, so why …?

"You have lube?" Kylo asked calmly.

"Yes. Second drawer." Which was for his own hand when he had wont to relieve himself to better focus on work. Not because he ever fucked anyone or was fucked in his own office. Kylo retrieved it, ditched his gloves, and squelched enough onto his palm for Hux to pleasure himself six times over. Hux glanced back at the amount, unable to hide his smirk. He wanted so badly to tell Kylo the amount indicated he had an inflated opinion of himself, but at the same time he knew this was going to take a lot of prep.

Kylo rumbled a quiet chuckle, sliding lube up and down Hux's crack. Hux sighed and relaxed. He pushed his datapad out of the way along with a few other instruments, so he could lie on the desk at ease. He toyed with Kylo's gloves, making small, pleased noises as the man's long fingers opened him up and slicked him.

Hux sniffed the gloves as Kylo was working him open. They smelled of actual leather, not synth, and an odor he assumed was Kylo himself. A year ago, he would have been repulsed by it. A few mind-blowing fucks later and … well. He moved the fingers of the gloves against his face. Kylo was opening his pants now and probably slicking that gigantic organ of his.

Hux's ability to pay attention to anything was about to disintegrate. Kylo was wedging himself in. Hux couldn't spread his legs further given the confines of his pants around his knees – not that such would have helped except psychologically. His ass was presented, lubed, and pinned to the desk. Spreading wouldn't make a difference.

Hux folded the glove in two and bit down on it to muffle his inevitable cries. The room was soundproofed as far as regular conversation went, but he didn't want to test the limits. Through a combination of discretion and infrequency, he'd managed so far to conduct his affairs without discovery. If it was known he was bending over for Snoke's apprentice, he would never be seen as Kylo's equal again.

The first part of Kylo's length was inside him. Hux made a muffled bleat. His fists clenched and his back arched. Kylo stroked up and down his spine, his hand traveling under the cloth of tunic and undertunic, caressing his skin gently. Kylo's hips moved in slow, steady, shallow thrusts, letting him get used to the girth if not the length of him. Not yet at least. Hux whimpered around the leather, salivating on it unintentionally.

When he was ready for more, Kylo told hold of his hips and pressed in – halfway, then more – and Hux keened softly, his breath coming in short gasps. It was exquisite. He'd never been fucked by one person and had it feel this good. He'd never been fucked by Kylo alone, either. Nor Ren – their few times together had always been group deals.

Hux braced his knees against the side of the desk and the balls of his feet against the floor. He pressed back, taking the last of Kylo's length and getting a whispered, "Yess," out of Kylo. It was followed by a pleased growl as Kylo started fucking him – reaming him out, filling him over and over. Hux pushed back into the thrusts, feeling Kylo's balls slapping against the back of his thighs. Hux's thinking dimmed into nothing but flesh and stimulation and trying to breathe.

Kylo's hands were engaged on Hux's hips, but Hux felt the sensation of touching on his cock anyway. He felt alarm, but couldn't pull together a response other than that. Kylo was still fucking him senseless. The phantom touch of the Force wasn't enough to pull him out of the fugue. Instead, he shoved his hips back harder, giving himself a little space for his erection so the head of it wasn't being drummed against the desk.

Hux trembled, moaning around his makeshift gag, his eyes long-since rolled up in his head. The pressure and speed of the manipulations around his dick were increasing. So was the pace of Kylo's thrusts. Kylo was making a chuffing, strained sound, like he was riding the edge of release but couldn't quite get there.

He couldn't get there without Hux – that much flashed through Hux's mind. As the original Ren had indirectly pointed out, being able to feel someone else's pleasure made getting them off a priority (unless you were a sadist or a sociopath, neither of which Kylo seemed to be). It obviously wasn't a _requirement_ – or at least it hadn't been for Kylo's first time – but maybe it was now?

Hux spat out the glove and reached between the desk and his thighs, pumping at his cock with more determination than the ephemeral power had done. Kylo shifted to rapid, short, and shallow thrusts to match him. (Also, it helped not to slam him into the desk and make what he was doing impossible.) Hux's legs were shaking, then the rest of him. He came, blindingly hard, and felt Kylo's throbbing orgasm within seconds.

No wonder the man had become a better lover so quickly, if _him_ coming was dependent on _Hux_ coming. He'd been so close that first time – maybe it had been 'close enough', or maybe it was what passed as 'premature ejaculation for the Force-sensitive.' Hux didn't know. Or care. Not at the moment, at least.

Kylo shifted, putting his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of Hux's body as he hung over him and panted. He was still within him, where Hux preferred him, at least initially. He didn't like the empty feeling or the painful spasm that someone of Kylo's size caused with a quick departure. It was something Hux had never had reason to know about his own physiology until this man.

He could no longer say he hadn't been fucked in his office. Lying in a pool of his own drool, with his own come dripping down the side of the desk, and Kylo still buried deep inside him, Hux said, "I'm not changing my mind about the TIE Silencers."

"I didn't expect you to." Kylo sounded content and amused. He straightened and patted Hux's ass, pulling out somewhat in the process. "That's not what this was about."

"Fine," Hux said sulkily. "Get out then."

Kylo took his time adjusting his clothing and recovering his gloves. He examined the glove Hux had bitten and the holes it featured now. He slid it on anyway, the damp leather sticking to his skin. Hux hadn't moved from the desk. He wondered if this would ever change. Would there be a time when he wanted him to stay? When he was able to do more than cower here like a used boy waiting for him to leave? It was a hard thought to wrap his mind around, but he wanted there to be such a time. He just didn't want it right now. Kylo left.

* * *

Hux met them aboard their ship where it rested in the hangar bay of the _Finalizer_. They had two hours before they were scheduled to leave. Ostensibly, Hux was reviewing the mission with them. In actuality, Kylo and the Knights of Ren had never shared their mission plans with him. They didn't now. Instead, the knights fucked him one after another, passing him around like a whore and taking him to their individual bunks to do it.

He was bent over things, mounted, ridden, and contorted so they could explore whatever new position struck their fancy. He came three times, the last when Kylo had him on his knees, backwards in the pilot's seat, clinging to the headrest of it while Kylo pounded his ass from behind. Kylo's butt was parked on the edge of the console, his big hands wrapped around Hux's waist, jerking him into each punishing thrust.

He was so stretched and worn at that point that he would allow anything. He was sobbing into the headrest, already far gone from more than an hour of consistent use. He was panting and begging for a final release. Kylo pulled him back against his chest, wrapping one arm around his neck as the other snaked around to find his cock. He pumped at him skillfully while Hux squirmed on his huge dick.

He was helpless – spasming, twitching, full to bursting, had already come twice, and he felt so over-sensitized in every part. Kylo breathed across his ear and lipped at it. Hux keened, his hands gripping Kylo's arm briefly and then reaching back to touch his hips. Kylo was still rolling his hips slowly while pumping his fist over Hux's cock.

"You're mine," Kylo whispered. "You're my prisoner. You're my cock-sleeve. You're the come-hole my knights use for entertainment, but I feel every stroke they give you. I feel every thrust you receive. I feel every caught breath, every gasp, every quiver. You think so loudly. I'm never going to let you go. You're so special."

"Ahh, ahh!" Hux was coming suddenly, spurting onto the pilot's seat. Kylo tucked his head against Hux's shoulder, making brief, guttural sounds as he came as well, his hips snapping to force his enormous organ just a little deeper into Hux's body.

Hux wanted to be possessed. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to be useful. He shook in a not-unprecedented physical reaction to so much sex. Kylo held him through it, keeping him from hurting himself. Hux's head finally lolled back as he gazed sightlessly at the ceiling of the cockpit. He was exhausted.

Kylo's words were running through his head. They were almost a promise. But he knew better. Kylo had no say over what happened to Hux. He wasn't even his. No matter how hard or often Kylo fucked him, he belonged to Snoke, ultimately, as did Kylo. And that scarred, old maggot wouldn't hesitate to divide them if their extracurricular activities distracted either of them from their duty. This was just pretend. Make-believe. Erotic nonsense words to get off to.

Confirmation: Kylo, the mighty telepath, said nothing.

As soon as Hux could get a few more brain cells working, he realized he'd made a serious strategic error. He couldn't make Kylo and the knights _leave_. This was _their_ ship, _their_ space. Not Hux's, and he was too innervated to get back to his quarters unnoticed.

Kylo shifted, his penis finally leaving Hux entirely. He picked him up bodily and deposited him in the copilot's seat. He touched Hux's face – his cheek – or at least tried to. Hux flinched, not sure of the intention of the gesture. The sex was over, right? He gave Kylo and his hand as much of a consternated look as he could manage. A little line appeared between Kylo's brows, but he pulled away. "Stay there."

"What?"

Kylo walked off into the ship, himself naked. Hux watched the muscular lobes of his ass flex and relax as he strode off. Hux didn't often admire the physiques of others, but Kylo Ren was definitely a specimen – exceptional in many ways that Hux wasn't up to contemplating at the moment. He zoned out, worrying, mostly – how he would get back to his quarters and how he'd managed to be so blinded by lust. It wasn't like he didn't know these sessions took a day or two for him to recover. He'd scheduled time off, but not realized the logistics of the location.

Kylo returned after a bit, fully dressed and carrying Hux's clothes from wherever he'd discarded them earlier. He was followed by one of the knights, who carried cloths, or towels. Kylo said to the knight, "The pilot's chair."

The knight chuckled. "The pilot's chair?" he repeated. "You have to sit in that." But he moved to it, set aside the majority of his cloths, and began to clean it of Hux's spunk.

"I earned it," Kylo said. "Get the headrest and the console, too." He set Hux's clothes on the holoprojector between the two chairs. He picked up one of the cloths the knight had brought and turned to Hux. He leaned in with it. Hux tried to take it from him. Kylo tried to evade him. With a burst of effort, Hux snatched the damp fabric, but Kylo didn't let go. In an even voice, Kylo said gently, "Let me take care of you. Let _us_ take care of you."

Hux froze. The idea was foreign. But he let the cloth slip between his fingers. Kylo wiped down Hux's forehead with it. Then his cheeks, his brows, his mouth (and by now, Hux's lips were slack with wonder), his nose and finally, with a fresh cloth, his eyes – clearing away the crusted remains of tears. Kylo moved on to his neck. He'd been held there by several and chewed on by one. Kylo came back up for his ears and the back of his neck, then down for his chest.

Arms. Hands. Belly. Back. Kylo knelt for his feet, then calves, knees, thighs. Hux stood when prompted. He moved to brace himself on the pilot's seat as Kylo did the more extensive and careful cleaning called for on his genitals and ass. Hux struggled to stay still, but he would be sensitive for hours, maybe days. The other knight cleaned the seat he'd vacated.

"What time is it?" Hux asked anxiously. He'd only had two hours and he'd thoroughly lost track of time. They must be overdue to leave by now.

"Get dressed," Kylo told him. "I'll delay our departure."

"You can't do that!" Hux hissed. "It will attract attention!"

"Having you stagger from the ship naked will not?" Kylo said with a short laugh.

"I- I …" Every time he thought his brain was back online, the slightest difficulty blanked it out again.

Kylo told him, "I'll tell them one of the knights forgot something in our regular quarters. He'll have to go fetch it. No one will suspect anything. Get dressed." Kylo walked off into the main part of the ship.

The knight with him offered Hux his underwear. With a huff, Hux put them on. He managed to get dressed, but he felt weak and uncoordinated, frequently needing prompting or balance. Standing seemed to have taken all the energy he had. Kylo returned, watching as he adjusted his belt. Kylo said, "You should rest for a while."

"I should _leave_. If I walk slowly, I'll-"

"No." Kylo scooped him up, bridal carry, and deposited him into an empty bunk that he'd been fucked in earlier. Hux curled up a little, lying on his side. He just wanted to have this be over. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to be alone. Kylo gave him a long, measuring look, then retreated. "Leave him," he said.

They did, filing out of the communal bunk area. Hux held himself. His breathing slowed. His tension ebbed. His muscles felt weak and sore still. They would to lessening degrees for days. He kicked himself again for how he could be so stupid as to not factor in that he had to get from this ship to safety _after_. Once people were done with him, they were _done_. That had been drilled into him often when he was young.

One of the knights came in with a bottle of liquid that had a flexible straw poking from the top. He offered it. Hux swallowed, but otherwise just looked at the man warily. He _was_ thirsty. But he didn't want to attract attention. Finally, he leaned forward and took a heavy sip. It wasn't water. It was sweet and salty – probably a hydrating solution. He took another sip, watching the knight for some sign he would pull it back or that Hux should stop now. There was no such sign, so he finished the entire thing.

At that, the man sat down.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked.

"Staying here."

"I'm not going to wander or steal things." It was an insulting thought that he needed to be guarded like a prisoner.

The man blinked at him. "I'm staying here for _you_. To watch over you and be here if you need something."

He said it so simply like it was obvious, that someone might sit at his bedside like they did in stories. "Did … Kylo order that?"

"No." He looked confused. "He doesn't have to. I'd do that for … for any of us."

"'Us'?"

The man shrugged. "You're always a cooperative fuck. Easy to deal with. Don't bite." He paused. "You seem to enjoy it."

"I do."

The man nodded. "So do we. Are you feeling better?"

Hux nodded, unfolding himself at last. He rolled over to his back and stared up at the top of the bunk, letting himself relax again even though the knight was still there. Shortly, he heard the hatch open. Whichever one had been sent on the spurious retrieval mission was back. That was Hux's cue to go. He was standing just as Kylo and another knight came into the room. "I'm leaving now," Hux told them so they didn't have to order him out.

"You're well?"

"I won't be speed-walking, but I'll be fine."

Kylo stepped closer and raised his hand yet again to Hux's face. This time, Hux stayed still. Kylo's gloved knuckles brushed his cheek, then asked one of the knights, "Get me a comb." Hux started to object, then ... let it go. He submitted to Kylo combing through his hair and grooming him to presentability. Going down the halls with his hair askew would not do. He saw something out of the corner of his eye as Kylo finished. He caught Kylo's hand – inappropriate of him but he did it anyway – and was allowed to turn it for examination. It was the same glove he'd bitten. Kylo hadn't replaced it. He'd kept it, holes and all.

Hux met his eyes, perplexed by that. Sentimentality? Or just a token of a conquest? Or both? Kylo stepped to the side, clearing the way to the door. Hux took his leave.


	5. The Wonders of Felching

The Battle of Starkiller Base was followed by the Battle of D'Qar which was swiftly followed by the Battle of Crait. Snoke died – Kylo killed him and got away with it. Hux didn't mind that so much as Kylo's treatment of him after. It was brutal. He was choked. He was slammed into the wall. Most importantly, he was disrespected.

And all for what? So the newly-minted supreme leader could have his inexplicably sudden and nascent affections for some scavenger girl firmly and irrevocably rebuffed. Yes, she was connected to Kylo's mother and he'd just killed his father the week before and had to fight his uncle in the process. It was, Hux allowed, understandable that he was upset. But his attachment to her made no sense at all. His lashing out as he did had crossed a serious line.

"I concur," Kylo said, approving the last of the fleet movements Hux was reviewing with him. The rest of the staff had been dismissed, as this paperwork was a formality but a necessary one. Only the supreme leader could order the fleet deployments, even if he was simply rubber-stamping the plans his generals had drafted. Kylo's guards, the knights, remained. Otherwise, they were alone.

Hux pushed over the datapad. "As always, I need your official authorization."

"Granted." Kylo stripped his glove and pressed his thumb to the reader. "Before you leave. These times of transition are … unsettled. I would like to offer you two of the knights as personal security."

Hux blinked at him. "Personal security? Why not authorize me to use death troopers? They are the regular assignment for high level bodyguards."

"The knights are better than that."

"And they're personally loyal to you and not me. I see through your transparent attempt to monitor me." Hux sniffed. "Fine. Assign them. They'll find nothing."

"That's not what they're for."

"Then what _are_ they for?" Hux snapped.

"Your safety. I need-"

"You need what? You made it clear you didn't need me in the throne room. I am barely useful to you and that is it!"

"You're angry."

"Why would I _not be_?" Hux's voice rose. "I am furious! But I am not stupid enough to betray you or the Order. So you may as well keep your guards around _yourself_ , where you need them in these 'unsettled' times."

Kylo had the gall to look abashed. "I thought … maybe you'd want them for other purposes."

"'Other purposes'?" Hux knew what he meant, but he didn't dignify it with mentioning it. "They answer to _you_."

"I could change that. They like you."

Hux's nostrils flared, though he had to admit he was glad they enjoyed him. Even if, that was, like, never in question. He had to wonder if assigning knights to him was for their benefit or his. "Even now you offer this? After what you did?"

"Yes. Now." Kylo's voice held the slightest quaver, though whether it was anger or something else was hard to tell. "I offer you this. After what I did."

Hux snorted. It had been long enough since the Battle of Crait that things had only recently returned to a facsimile of normal. The lingering tension in his frame, in his mind, was something he would love to dispel – to just give up the stress and lose himself. It had been a very long time since he'd had that. He looked at the knights indecisively, then his gaze snapped back to Kylo. "You know that once I'm engaged with them, you can do whatever you want to me. I'll have no willpower to refuse you."

"I won't fuck you today unless you ask me to. Explicitly."

Hux stared at him, lingeringly. Did Kylo want to fuck him? Had Kylo ever fucked anyone _but_ him? "Have you ever taken your pleasure with your knights?"

"No."

"With anyone?"

"You."

Only him. It was a weird distinction. When he'd been a boy, Hux had sometimes dreamed of getting to choose who he was fucked by or how. In a way, he was getting that choice now. "I'll take you up on your offer, if they're willing. _Right now_." They moved forward without waiting for an indication from Kylo, which meant this was either already choreographed between them or they were entirely willing. Either was fine. Consent was such a muddled term in Hux's life. He barely knew what it meant.

They fucked him. He sucked them. They stroked him. He stroked them. They plowed him and filled him with their seed, most of them taking him twice in the process. It made him think Kylo was right in saying they liked him. Maybe they'd even missed their trysts. He'd come once in the middle of the orgy and was toying with the idea of coming again when the last of them finished in him. He waved them off, stroking himself idly and letting himself drift in well-earned euphoria.

That was when Kylo came to him, because of course he would. He'd been watching the entire time, probably being aroused by each successive coupling, sensing it through the Force or whatever. Hux gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "You promised," he accused, but there was no heat to it. As he'd predicted, at the end of such a marathon of fucking, he was literally unable to resist anything Kylo wanted to have of him, no matter how angry he was at the man.

"I did." Kylo went to his knees with Hux still sprawled face-up on the table. He spread Hux's legs gently and licked the sweaty, likely filthy inside of his thigh. The original Ren had bitten him there years ago, marking him with a bruise that had lasted for weeks.

Hux sighed. "You need not prep me. At the moment, I could take a cannon. Even your ridiculous girth will fit easily."

"Mm." Then he felt Kylo's mouth on his perineum, his big nose nudging his ball sack. Hux jerked, suddenly regaining some of his wits. Kylo was not – well, he might still fuck him – but he was not prepping him. He had moved on to licking Hux's crack and sucking at it gently, carefully. All the accumulated semen and lube of eight or nine separate penetrations was there and Kylo lapped it up like it was his job to clean him.

It felt wonderful, once he got past the mental image of what Kylo was doing – something so degrading not even Hux had ever done it. Kylo's mouth was warm. Wet. Delicious. If he'd been less blissed out, Hux would have fought rather than let anyone debase themselves like this, much less the supreme leader of the Order.

But … _Fuck him_. Hux put his feet on Kylo's shoulders and his hand back on his cock. As Kylo's broad tongue wormed into him to eat him out and lick him clean, he stroked himself to a second orgasm. The residual muscular spasms moved more ejaculate where Kylo could suck it out. It was thoroughly disgusting and one of the hottest things he'd ever had done to him. Or … maybe … that he'd ever done to someone else.

When he was finished between his legs, Kylo moved to his abdomen and chest, striped with two of Hux's own emissions and at least two of the knight's. Kylo diligently laved him clean just the same, before the silent eyes of his knights and Hux.

Hux carefully, so carefully, raised his hand and touched Kylo's hair. It was fine and silky. It moved and shifted under his fingers in a pleasing way. He marveled at it. The knights and the original Ren had at times touched his own hair or petted him, but that was for their pleasure and not his. He'd never touched any of them other than as strictly necessary for their coupling, or when he was so fucked out he barely knew what he was doing. The lessons he'd learned in his abused youth had burned that into him – sex was something that happened _to_ him. His only role was in making it clear others could have him. But something had changed.

Kylo finished, his face over Hux's collarbone. He looked up at him, licked his lips soberly and swallowed deliberately. "I am … sorry."

Hux blinked at him, weighing his desire to refuse the apology as useless words against the very real humiliation Kylo had just put himself through, unasked and unconditionally. He had not been aroused by this – Kylo hadn't, that is – he'd done it in front of witnesses, his own knights – and what he'd done was extreme even by Hux's jaded sexual standards. It was sincere. Hux knew that.

Kylo withdrew and said, "You may enjoy the pleasures of my knights whenever you desire. It is a standing offer, so long as it does not interfere with their duties."

Hux sniffed and sat up. "I see." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to talk about this. He didn't know what to do. So he fetched his clothes and put himself to rights. Then he left wordlessly.


	6. Hux Marks His Territory

"What is the meaning of this?" Hux fumed as he strode into the audience chamber a week later. He'd waited until the finance ministers before him had entirely cleared out. It was only Kylo and an honor guard of two of his knights now.

"What?" Kylo blinked at him, but caught on quickly. Telepaths. "The promotion?"

"Of course, it's the promotion!" Hux was halfway across the big room. The two knights were glancing between them uneasily. Hux said, "I would have expected summons to my execution before this! You obviously have no desire for me. What is this? A trap? Another 'apology'?" He shook with rage, coming to a stop a respectful distance away so the guards didn't have to get involved.

Kylo came up off the throne in a fluid, catlike motion, or perhaps like a dancer. "You think I have no desire for you?"

"Why would you? You made yourself clear. I don't have the Force and I'm not some … 'student'," he said the word like it was an expletive, "of Luke Skywalker for you to chase after."

"I'm not chasing her."

"You would if you knew where she was!"

"If only to destroy the-" Kylo's building wrath stopped instantly. "You're jealous."

"What? I am n- Fine. But- You have _her_. You don't need _me_."

" _Yes, I do_ ," Kylo said emphatically. "Would you prefer the title of royal consort, if grand marshal displeases you so?"

Hux nearly staggered. He swallowed, boggling at the implications. Marry the supreme leader? That would … that would make him as near an equal as possible and immune to the maneuverings of the other generals. And besides that, _more important than that_ , what did it mean for Kylo's feelings for him that he would wed himself to him? He found his voice finally, but it wasn't as strong as it had been. "You- You haven't addressed my concern. What if she comes back?"

"Then I will kill her."

"Why didn't you in the first place? You were obsessed with her, from the moment you found out she existed!"

Kylo shut his eyes for a long moment, then opened them. "Snoke … bewitched me. He created a bond in the Force between her and I. He used it to lure her here in an attempt to get at Luke. I thought it was real. I was wrong. And after I killed him, she ran. I knew then it had all been a lie." He exhaled heavily. "I have had time to think. There were things … _here_. Things that weren't lies, things that are real."

Kylo locked eyes with Hux and stalked toward him, one step per phrase. "It's not a trap. You are _mine_. You always have been. Claimed and coveted." He paused, circling Hux like a predator. Hux stared forward at the empty throne, realizing it was actually within his reach.

Behind him, Kylo purred, "I couldn't have a genuine attachment while Snoke was alive. You know that. But he's gone now." Kylo came around into his field of vision again, spiraling in closer to him. "I want you around my cock, in my bed, and by my side as we rule the galaxy." Hux refused to budge, even as Kylo stopped so close they were nearly brushing. At this distance, their slight difference in height was annoyingly evident. Hux looked up because he had to.

' _We_ '. As ' _we_ ' rule the galaxy.

"I made the wrong offer before," Kylo said. "I see that now." He grabbed the top and front of Hux's tunic with one hand, bunching the fabric in his fist. Hux braced himself, but the other hand went to the back of his head. For a split second, he had no idea whatsoever what was about to happen. Then Kylo kissed him, full on the mouth.

Hux almost sputtered in shock. He'd been kissed before, of course, at some points. But they tended to be fleeting and they'd never meant anything. He wasn't allowed … he'd never _felt_ allowed to ask for genuine affection or anything that looked like it. Even now, it took him several breathless seconds to realize Kylo wasn't mocking him, nor was he done kissing him. He was claiming his mouth with the same determination he'd shown in every other part of Hux's body he was interested in.

Hux made a helpless, hopeless sound of desire. Hungrily, he kissed him back. Clumsily at first, but then harder. Still holding the back of his head, Kylo opened Hux's tunic all the way down, ending by unfastening his pants. Hux sagged in relief and made another moan of want. This time it wasn't hopeless.

Kylo wasn't done surprising him. He went to his knees and pulled open Hux's pants. Hux looked at him, just as uncomprehending as he'd been about the kiss. Kylo pulled Hux's dick from his underwear and nuzzled it lovingly.

"What are you doing?" It was a stupid question to ask, Hux knew. Kylo didn't dignify it with an answer. He pulled Hux's half-hard member into his mouth and began sucking at it. Hux sank a hand into Kylo's hair, then pulled his gloves off, threw them away, and ran his hands into the hair so he could feel it against his skin, the glossy strands sliding between his fingers. He'd stiffened in Kylo's mouth. The man was fondling his balls and pushing down Hux's pants.

Hux's huffing was turning heavier when Kylo pulled off. Kylo told him, "Get your pants off. And the boots. You can keep your socks." Hux undressed hurriedly, tossing his tunic, undershirt, and knife while he was at it. Kylo scooted backward until his back was against the base of the throne, one arm casually resting on the seat of it.

Naked other than socks, Hux approached him. Kylo made a slight beckoning motion when Hux paused uncertainly a step away. Hux moved up, feet on either side of Kylo's thighs. His erection, still hard, dangled between them. Kylo sat up to wrap his lips around it, swallowing it into his generous mouth and rubbing over it with his tongue. His hands went to either of Hux's cheeks, spreading them and exposing him.

Automatically, Hux bent forward, putting his hands on the arms of the throne to support himself. He glanced over at the guards, to one side and then the other, giving them a heavy-lidded look. Both of them stirred. Kylo let go with his hands – he must have waved them over or used some mental power of the Force – and then put them back on Hux's ass, kneading at him as he sucked.

The anticipation was delicious. He could hear the guards shedding helmets, gloves, and whatever else. Noisy weapon belts clattered to the floor along with the softer sounds of armor-reinforced fabric. Then there were extra hands on him. He shuddered. Kylo was sucking harder, shifting more to his tip. Hux made a choking noise. He was going to come, and soon, though he knew perfectly well that didn't mean anyone would stop.

One of the knights was slicking him, fingers sliding in and out of his body, preparing him for the bigger intrusion he knew was coming. Kylo squeezed gently at his balls and Hux felt the orgasm rising through him.

"Kylo, I'm-"

His airway was constricted and for a moment, he felt a panic. The knight was pressing into his ass. Kylo was still sucking him. His balls were being tugged down. And he couldn't breathe. The orgasm that had seemed so inevitable stuttered as his fear spiked. The knight slid inside him, chasing away thought and reducing him to an animal being bred. He let his brain go offline. His eyes glazed over in ecstasy. He trusted. Then he came in the supreme leader's mouth with an orgasm so powerful he perceived nothing but rapture.

He first thing he realized was he could breathe again. He needed it. The lack of oxygen had made everything dim around the edges. His knees were buckling, but the knight had his hips and was fucking him hard. Kylo had pulled off. Hux gulped air and did his best to stay on his feet. Kylo was still toying with his balls (and perhaps those of the knight). The man groaned and came, giving Hux a few extra shoves to work his spend into him.

When he pulled out, Kylo moved up to the seat of the throne. He pulled out his cock and stroked it. Hux needed no encouragement before he was stretching his lips around the head and eagerly choking himself on the top length. The second knight entered him, fucking him slowly so he could do a decent job of head on Kylo. Kylo caressed the back of his neck, cupping the base of his skull and playing with his hair. Hux whined deep in his throat, frustrated that he couldn't get more of Kylo into his mouth.

The knight gave him a nice, leisurely fuck with his thick, short cock. He spilled into Hux at the end of it, with the two combined being enough for him to drip. Kylo pushed Hux off. "Turn around. You want me in you."

He did, but to have it so plainly stated was still surprising. Which one of them was serving whom suddenly went topsy-turvy in Hux's head. Kylo wasn't waiting for him to work it out. He turned Hux and pulled his hips back, telling the knights, "Hold him so he goes slowly."

Their hands freed him from bracing himself on the arms of the throne. He moaned as Kylo's incredible shaft breached him, others doing all the work of positioning and settling him so that all Hux had to do was experience it. He was stretched and filled, made complete. The very world seemed to shimmer.

Hux let his head fall back, eyes rolling up in his head from having that entire thing inside him. His legs were trembling. But he was helpless. Stuck. Fucked. Kylo wrapped strong arms around him once he was in place, hugging him and trapping him as he shifted his hips under Hux's quivering, spasming ass.

Kylo bit him on the neck and Hux called out, squirming, but Kylo had him locked down. He bit him again and again, leaving a trail of marks from just under his ear down to and across his shoulder. There would be no hiding the top ones. No one had ever been so bold as to mark him where it would be seen – but now, now his ownership was beyond dispute.

Hux struggled, writhing in place but his every move only served to fuck himself harder on that implacable shaft. He finally gave up, collapsing back against Kylo's broad chest. Hux's own chest was heaving and his breath coming in shallow gasps. Kylo held him tight with one arm, but took up his cock with the other. Hux keened as skillful fingers brought him to hardness. He was so full, so stimulated, so overpowered. He wriggled in Kylo's lap, greedily trying to shift his hips enough to thrust into the man's fist.

Kylo held his hand still, letting Hux fuck himself, both on Kylo's cock up his ass and into the tight ring of his fingers. Kylo's lips and tongue laved over the bruised flesh of his neck, peppering him with kisses and sucking hickeys into any spots he'd missed with his teeth. Hux fucked harder, feeling the orgasm chasing upward, spiraling within him.

Hux pushed off Kylo's arm and put his hands on the arms of the throne for leverage. He fucked himself on that lovely cock and let Kylo milk the essence out of him with the other. His vision blurred and his arms shook, but it didn't matter. Nothing existed but the exquisite pressure and stimulation, as he shifted backward and forward, fucking and being fucked.

He got _himself_ off using someone else's body, the novelty of which was mind-blowing. His ejaculate surged over the seat of the throne of the First Order itself and splattered to the floor in front of it. He could feel Kylo throbbing at his entrance, filling him in turn. He'd done that. _He_ had gotten Kylo off and not the reverse.

Moaning and huffing, he settled back gingerly. For a few seconds, it still felt like too much. But as Kylo softened, the discomfort faded. Hux slumped back further. "Do I … need move?"

"Do you want to?"

He was being asked. It was up to him. "No."

Kylo kissed him on the ear. Then lolled back himself. He wrapped his arms lightly around Hux and used the Force to draw his cape to them and over them. Hux shut his eyes, let himself be lost in the ultimate fulfillment, and finally felt comfortable in his own skin while in the presence of another.

They stayed that way, their bodies joined in intimacy, until the heat faded even from under the cape. Kylo's cock finally slid out. Hux made a dissatisfied grunt. Kylo kissed the side of his face. "You can have it again later. You can have it any time you want. As often as you want."

It gave him pause – imagining what it might be like to be so thoroughly fucked every few days, as soon as he could take it again, then recovering and repeating it all over. Well. He didn't think he'd debauch himself _that_ much. They had an empire to run, after all. _They_.

"Royal consort?" Hux asked, turning somewhat to look. "Officially recognized?"

"Yes." Kylo gave him a teasing look. "If you want it."

Hux swallowed. His eyes were wet. He rubbed at them awkwardly. He was long past the part where he usually ordered his lovers away or fled himself. He'd stayed. He nodded slowly. "I accept." He kissed Kylo on his own, a gentle and loving kiss that sent a shiver down his spine.


End file.
